Over Drinks
by Take it Easy
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru reflect on life over a bottle of Sake after a hard day's work. Naru/Hina, Shika/Temari, Sak/Lee. Enjoy


"Why are we still here again?" Naruto asked his friend who was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling. Naruto looked across his now clean desk as the only other person in the room sighed. Shikamaru looked over at Naruto and gave him a slight grin.

"Let's run through this shall we," Shikamaru said as he reached behind him and pulled out a small black bag. Naruto's eye brows perked up and grin split his face. "We only get to do this once and a while because you can never finish your work."

"The paper work…" Naruto started with a shudder. "I think it grows on its own."

"I'm sure it does," Shikamaru said as he pulled out two glasses. He slid one to Naruto who accepted with a generous smile. Shikamaru produced rather large bottle of Sake and smirked. "So what shall we toast to this time."

"We got in trouble the last time we did this you know," Naruto warned with a smile. "Hinata-hime almost had my hide when she found me sleeping on the roof of the tower stark naked."

"I still don't know how you ended up there," Shikamaru laughed then he looked up with a smirk. "Didn't She and Kenji find you up there?"

"Yeah I don't think he's gonna ever be the same after that kind of a sight," Naruto chuckled as Shikamaru poured himself a shot and handed him the bottle. "Speaking of the little trouble maker, it seems that he and your daughter are getting along. Thick as thieves those two."

"I thought she was just humoring him at first," Shikamaru answered with slight grin. "Now that's all she talks about with her mother. Kenji this and Kenji that, granted it's nothing good, but that's how she shows emotion. Gets it from her mother."

"How is Temari doing?" Naruto asked as he sipped his sake. "This will be your third child. I do recall my adviser telling me that he didn't want more than two. So what's the deal."

"What can I say," Shikamaru said with a red face pouring himself another shot. "She can't get enough of this young Stag! And don't forget that you are forever on her shit list for interrupting us at the last Celebration party!"

"Young! Ha, don't make me laugh Shika," Naruto snorted. "We haven't been young for many years! And you guys were in MY ROOM! Of course I don't have to knock! That was totally uncool."

"What! We are no older than our sensei's when we were assigned as Gennin," Shikamaru said with mocking hurt. "Plus we still have quite a few miles left. You saw that for yourself…"

"Had to buy new sheets…" Naruto grumbled as he gulped the rest of his sake and poured himself another shot.

"Please she will kill both of us if she finds we were talking about it again," Shikamaru said as he too poured himself another drink.

"Not if this paper work doesn't kill us first," Naruto sighed into his cup and tossed the rest back. "I swear, I thought being the Hokage would be…"

"Don't even start," Shikamaru warned. "You dragged me along on this ride. And I've been cursing you ever since."

"Hey you could have denied the role as Chief Adviser," Naruto yelled back as he poured another shot. "I could have very easily had Sakura…."

"What has she had like six kids now?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk. "Yeah that would have been a great person to help with all the important decisions. Mood swings during the important meetings, she would have half the civilian counsel dead in an hour then cry for doing it."

"I don't know how Lee is managing," Naruto leaned back and held the cup up. "To Rock Lee! The only man dumb enough to have that many kids with a woman who hits harder than any man!"

"He's a hero," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Isn't his oldest 'Rookie of the Year' this year?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smirk. "He is as good as his dad in Taijutsu and can hit as hard as him mom. Super hyper kid with gorilla strength…"  
"Not to mention those huge…"Shikamaru started, but couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Pink Fuzzy Eyebrows!" Naruto finished as he slammed his hand on the table laughing hysterically.

"And matching hair in a…" Shikamaru gasped out clearly out of air.

"BOWL CUT!" Naruto laughed out. They poured another shot and wiped their tears.

"Oh man," Shikamaru started. "That kid's gonna be something thou. Not as good as those in the next class, for we have the Great Hokage's Son Kenji! What's he second to last. Looks like he's doing better than his father….."

"Hey he would be doing better if he wasn't distracted by your daughter all the time," Naruto answered back with a smirk. "Besides you're talking to the Dead Last remember, who just so happens to be your boss."

"How could I forget Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said with smirk. "You weren't the only one who held back during school. But even I couldn't manage those dumb of scores."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he sipped his sake again. He turned and stared out at his village for a moment. "We really have done it."

"Peace for the last fifteen years," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "It's been a wonderful rein Hokage-sama."

"Stop calling me that," Naruto said as he looked back at his friend. "It still feels like yesterday when we finally ended it all."

"Yeah," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "I still can't believe she had to give you the final push to become Hokage. Why didn't you want the title anymore?"

"I got what I wanted," Naruto said as he poured himself another shot and looked up almost misty eyed. "Why did I need the title now, when the village finally accepted me?"

"I didn't think of it that way," Shikamaru pondered. "But what made you take it."

"It was more like a must," Naruto said remember Hinata's face. "She gave me an ultimatum. I accept the title and fulfill my dream she worked so hard to help me achive. Or…."

"She beat the shit out of you and you become husband of the Hokage," Shikamaru filled in. Naruto just laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"She developed such a nasty temper sometimes," Naruto smirked. "I blame her associating with Sakura and Temari. Those two have the worse tempers out there."

"It's like what we've been saying for years," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Behind every great man…."

"Is one bat shit crazy…" Naruto started as he held up his glass. Shikamaru mirrored his movements with a smirk.

"Obsessive, controlling, Troublesome, overbearing…."Shikamaru continued.

"Wonderful, loving and beyond earthly beauty of a women, who in retrospect," Naruto smiled as Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Is better than us in each and every way," They said together as the cheered and shot their drinks. "But we will never let them know, we know that!"

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru left the Hokage office, well stumbled out to the streets is more like it. Using each other for support the followed the winding path towards their homes, singing off tune drinking songs and what not. They rounded the corner and swayed happily but came to a complete stop and gulped. They turned to each other and gave a slight nod before turning their attention to the most sobering cold stares they ever received. Hinata sighed as she looked over at Temari who was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"You can take your idiot," Temari started as she walked towards the smiling Shikamaru. "I'm gonna deal with mine!"

"Hey honey," Shikamaru tried to say smoothly as he was yanked away by his ear. "OW! HEY! Troublesome, Naruto don't be late tomorrow! This won't be excused!"

"SsOkay!" Naruto yelled back as he waved happily at them. He turned his gaze to the Raven haired beauty in front of him. She seemed a bit perturbed for not being informed of his late night. She was wearing one of his shirts over her which exposed her neck. Under the shirt was her short sleeping pajamas bottoms. Naruto had gave her his foxy grin and slowly walked towards her. "You look very pretty tonight Hina-Hime!"

"Oh don't _Hina-Hime _me!" Hinata said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You should have been home hours ago!"

"Sssorry?" Naruto squeaked in a high pitch voice, as he put his hands up in a sorry shrug. Hinata just huffed and turned her head hiding her smirk. "Youss got a smile!"

"I do not!" Hinata said as Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her and put his head in the crook of her neck. "And don't…"

"Hina-hime," Naruto interrupted her as he placed a soft kiss on her neck causing her sigh and return his embrace. Naruto smiled. "Am I off the hook?"  
"Oh no," Hinata said with slight mischief glint in her eyes. "You have to work for that."

Naruto smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead as she guided her_ 'Idiot_' home. She smirked as she thought of the perfect way he could…work himself off the hook.

* * *

"This is why I never should listen to you," Naruto yelled at Shikamaru as they watched their youngest kids play on the floor. More like roll around and cry. The kids were just over a year old and were chewing on anything that moved. Naruto yelped as he noticed his son attempting to pick up a stray Kunai.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY FIND THAT?" Yelled Shikamaru who stared at his son who seemed to chuckle at his father's anger/surprise. "Shut up Shikaku!"

All the while the paper work on the desk steadily grew at a rapid pace.

* * *

"So you left the Hokage and his Adviser with your youngest?" Sakura asked as she bounced one of her twins girls on her leg. The other was crawling at her feet chewing on a stuffed teddy bear. "You do know that it will set them back like a week just in paper work alone."

"Um yeah," Temari said with a grin.

"That's kind of the point Sakura," Hinata said with a matching grin.

* * *

**Well a small insert of what i would think it would be like once Naruto Hokage and everyone gets to settle down.**

**Hoped ya liked it, Please Review and let me know.  
**

**Thanks guys,  
**

**Take-It-Easy  
**


End file.
